purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Untitled (2018)
is an upcoming futuristic action film. Synopsis Set in the near future, scientist Kristina Lamborghini has developed a new machine which feeds into the human brain and displays their sub conscious universe, which can be used as a way to predict the future and treat illness -- among vast other possibilities. When she dives into the mind of Carter Murray, a former FBI agent and undercover spy, she uncovers something that rival headquarters, OCP, cannot resist. Characters *TBA as Carter Murray *TBA as Penelope Murray *TBA as Deborah Murray *TBA as OCP Agent *TBA as Kristina Lamborghini Plot Part I Carter Murray looks around an empty field, blinded by the bright sunlight. He sees a figure approaching him, a woman. She holds out a gun and shoots him in the head. He suddenly awakens inside a hospital room, wires attached a machine and stuck on his head. A woman next to him, Kristine, asks who the woman in his dream was, revealing the screen where she can see his vision slowly fading away. He sits confused for a second, before replying that it was his daughter. Suddenly, the machine starts malfunctioning. Kristine tries to repair it while Carter runs out the room, dialing a number on his phone. At another house, Deborah Murray answers the phone. Carter begs her to not hang up, and she almost does but hears the urgency in his voice and becomes worried. He tells her that she has to leave the house and take Penelope, their daughter, which baffles her. She tells him that Penelope is on her way home from school and bitterly butts in that she misses her father. Carter grows increasingly angry and tells Deborah to call Penelope and tell her not to go home. On a school bus, Penelope sits on a seat. Two girls approach her and tell her to move so that they can sit there, Penelope merely says that she was there first, so one of them throws her off and she almost hits her head against the other side of the bus. She sits down, the girls giggling at her. Her phone begins ringing and she answers it. Deborah asks her if she's on the bus and Penelope answers yes. Deborah tells her to get off the bus and go to a friends house, which confuses Penelope. She begins getting worried for her mum and tells her that she's only a minute away from home and she'll be there soon. Behind the bus, two cars appear and one of the men inside the front car presses a button, and suddenly Penelope's call is cut off. Penelope calls her mum back, but can't get through to her. The bus finally reaches her house and she hops off, spotting the door wide open. She charges towards the house, sprinting and dropping her school bag at the door. She enters her home, calling for her mom. As she approaches the kitchen door, she sees a pool of blood. Pushing open the door, she catches a glimpse of her mother lying dead before a man comes behind her and snatches her. Covering her house, she fights him off before she is dragged out of the house. ONE AND A HALF YEARS LATER A news report on television tells that the police have closed the case of the disappearence of Penelope Murray. Carter sits in his home and watches the television. Trivia * * Deaths *Deborah Murray Category:2018 Category:Movies